


And Then There Were None

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, if you think that character list looks like a clusterfuck then you’re right, will add more characters as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: After accepting an invitation to Soldier Island, Eugene finds himself among ten people, each there to repent for crimes they’ve committed in the past.





	1. Ten Little Soldier Boys

Sledge set his attention on his invitation, glancing between the page and the massive house. 

“Alright,” he murmured, forcing himself to keep walking despite his bad feelings about the whole situation. “Can’t be as bad as you’re thinking, Gene.”

He hesitated at the front door, unsure whether to knock or just walk in.

“Whatcha waiting on, cher?” a low voice mocked from behind him. “An invitation?”

Sledge jumped, spinning around to set his eyes on a wild-looking man with curly hair.

“Who-”

“Got an invitation. Just missed your ferryman, had to catch another,” he said dismissively, walking past him and opening the front door like he owned the whole mansion. Sledge anxiously glanced back and hurried after him.

He paused in the doorway, watching the seven people in the parlor eagerly talk with each other.  
Sledge hesitated, looking to the man he’d followed inside for some sort of cue about how to proceed, but he was already taking off his coat and abandoning it on a couch.

“I suppose you’re all here for the same thing?” he loudly drawled. Sledge hesitated and spoke. 

“I got a letter asking me to come work here,” Gene murmured, glancing around the others. “Did you all as well?”

“No,” a blond man said, looking confused. “I got a letter from old friends.”

“I did too,” another man with dark hair and a serious face agreed. “Letter from someone I shared a guesthouse with a long time ago.”

“I’m here to check on Mister Owens’s wife,” someone else murmured in a soft spoken voice.

Sledge started to ask questions but fell silent when a man and woman came out of the kitchen, announcing that dinner was ready.

Okay, he thought. Strange situation. Maybe the U.N. Owen who had invited him would be at dinner, then. Maybe he was planning to speak to friends but his wife had fallen ill but the doctor wasn’t needed. Maybe, maybe, maybe his questions would be answered.


	2. And Then There Were Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Smith had died, but not quickly. Not painlessly.

Sledge took his seat next to who he presumed was the doctor, who was busy fiddling with his wine glass and mumbling to himself.

“I was sent to check on a man’s wife and now they’re sayin’ no one’s here but us,” he complained, looking annoyed. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Eugene Sledge,” Gene said absently, his eyes straying across the table to the ten little figurines in the center.

“Eugene Roe,” the doctor replied, a bit amused. “And you’re here to be - what was it you said? - a secretary?”

Sledge nodded, not paying much attention to his food as the others eagerly talked and laughed, curious about what could have led them all there.

Gene opened his mouth to ask Roe how long he’d been practicing medicine but cut himself off when he heard a phonograph start up. 

“Did someone put on music?” the blond man - Sid? Sledge hadn’t paid much attention during introductions - asked. 

Leckie stood up to shut it off and everyone paused their conversation as a voice started speaking.

“Bill Smith,” the voice boomed from the phonograph. “His reckless driving killed two. Vera and Robert Leckie. Withheld medicine to gain an old woman’s property. Sidney Phillips. Killed the man his wife was having an affair with.”

Sledge felt his whole body go cold as he looked around the room as names and crimes were read off - “Eugene Roe. Performed a surgery while drunk” - and he flinched away from the doctor he was sitting beside.

The only one who looked calm was the curly haired man Sledge had followed inside. Blue eyes met brown ones and he tilted his head in amusement as his name was read off - “Merriell Shelton. Took a bribe to falsely testify against an innocent man.”

Gene’s expression bordered on ill and he covered his ears, not wanting to remember what he’d done. 

“Eugene Sledge. Let a child drown.”

Gene barely had time to process what had happened when the reckless driver tensed up, his hands going to his throat as he started choking.

The doctor went to him, trying to see what had happened before freezing up. 

Roe swatted a glass away from the woman sitting beside Smith. “Don’t touch it! He’s been poisoned,” Roe hissed at the others at the table.

“There’s nothing wrong with mine,” Nixon spoke up. “You think he poisoned himself after all that was read off?”

Gene’s eyes strayed to the others around the table. Everyone else seemed fine…

A soft murmuring arose and Roe sighed. “Yeah. Might be it. Can’t explain why he’d do it during dinner...”

Everyone fell silent and exchanged looks - Sledge took extra caution not to meet the gaze of Merriell, not after how casual the man seemed at the reminder of his crime. 

So Smith had died, but not quickly. Not painlessly.


	3. And Then There Were Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight figurines left on the table.

The rest of the evening had passed in a somber blur.

The doctor and a cold looking man named Larkin had carried Mr. Smith’s body out, although Gene hadn’t cared to ask where it was taken. 

The night had passed even more slowly, spent staring at the locked bedroom door out of fear of the others in the house. But, as positive as Eugene was that he hadn’t slept, he was jolted awake before dawn to commotion downstairs.

When Sledge made it downstairs, Robert was gently being guided out of his room by the doctor. 

Upon glancing into the man’s room, Sledge was greeted with the sight of a figure on the bed, a white sheet pulled over their head.

“She must’ve forgotten,” Leckie mumbled, a blank and bewildered expression on his face. “Her pills make her confused, you know, she must’ve taken too many-”

Sledge watched Leckie cut himself and felt his heart ache for the man. He wouldn’t ever understand what it was like, but to lose someone - your wife, no less - in such a way must have been heartbreaking.

Gene shook his head, letting the doctor handle the situation in favor of making his way to the dining hall and hopefully avoiding Merriell Shelton.

He paused at his seat, his eyes drawn to the little figurines in the center of the table, just as they had been the night before. Eugene frowned, counting them. He could’ve sworn there had been ten the previous night, how were two missing?


	4. And Then There Were Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merriell shot Eugene a wide smile and looked away. “Boat ain’t coming for us. Ain’t nobody going home.”

Sledge watched Roe stare out of the window and frown.

“You think the ferryman’s on his way back soon?” Sid asked curiously, walking past them. “He should’ve been here by nine this morning.”  
Gene shrugged, glancing up at him. “Maybe he’s not coming until this afternoon,” he mumbled doubtfully.

“Maybe he’s not coming at all, boo,” Merriell remarked from his chair, smiling with amusement as he wandered over to Gene. “Think about it, sweetheart, someone’s got it in their head that all of us killed somebody or other and two of us died last night? I think someone’s gonna try to knock us off one by one.”

Sledge repressed an eye roll and looked away.  
“Shut it, Shelton,” Roe sighed. “Don’t go spooking people.”

“You gotta think it’s weird too, Doc,” he shot back. “Boy like that suddenly dying during dinner, you know that wasn’t a suicide. Especially not with what everybody did. Little redhead over there let a kid drown, don’t think somebody would wanna get back at that?”

“It was an accident,” Sledge mumbled, his voice breaking. “I didn’t mean…”

But no, he couldn’t lie, could he? Not when he knew it hadn’t been an accident, not when Jay had left him over it. Jay had known the truth, just like Sledge did. None of it had been an accident.

Merriell drifted over to him, his light eyes studying Gene’s face. “Wasn’t an accident, what I did,” Shelton said calmly. “I knew that boy’d die in prison. Now, if I know I did what I did on purpose, what does that say about the rest of you? What about you, Doc, did you kill that patient on accident too?”

“Enough,” Nixon ordered. “Shelton, back off.”

“It’s Snafu,” he said sharply, then dropped his voice. “Burgie called me Snafu.”

“Snafu,” Sledge echoed, vaguely recognizing the phrase.

Merriell shot Eugene a wide smile and looked away. “Boat ain’t coming for us. Ain’t nobody going home.”

Nixon glared at Snafu before turning to the others. “Larkin, Guarnere, Leckie, and I are going to head to the dock and try to flag down a boat, alright? The rest of you stay put.”

“Why’s he in charge?” Snafu muttered, shooting the redhead a slight smirk. “Think it’s cuz he’s the fancy judge?”

Sledge repressed an eye roll and looked up when he heard yelling from someone outside. 

A few of the men rushed out and Nixon paused in the doorway.

“I think we’ve got a murderer on our hands after all,” he said softly. “Someone killed Sid.”


	5. And Then There Were Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bile rose in the redhead’s throat as he took in the scene.

Sledge rushed after the other men, skidding to a halt as they turned the corner to the parlor. 

Bile rose in the redhead’s throat as he took in the scene - the blond he’d seen exchanging smart remarks with Leckie was now seated on a chair, back facing the door. Nothing that would be out of the ordinary if it wasn’t for the fact that the back of the man’s head was blown out. 

Eugene staggered back, squeezing his eyes shut and jumping when he felt a hand take hold of his arm. 

Sledge sharply looked up, meeting Snafu’s cold blue eyes. 

”Someone has a gun,” he whispered. “I’m bettin’ on Larkin. He doesn’t seem right, doll.”

Sledge looked close to tears, glancing over his shoulder at the men anxiously trying to piece together the scene. “I don’t know,” he whimpered back, sounding close to hysterics. “I don’t...”

Snafu watched the redhead struggle to breathe and nodded, tugging him out of the parlor. “You were too young to join when the war started, weren’t you?” he asked quietly.

”Too fragile, they said,” Sledge breathily mumbled. “Didn’t think I’d make a good soldier.”

”They were right,” Snafu said bluntly, trying to calm him. “But that’s not a bad thing.”

Sledge glanced up at him, his hazel eyes watery. “I just wanted to stay with Jay.”

Snafu paused, trying to parse out all the different meanings in that sentence. 

Sledge swallowed hard, finally looking away. “That’s all I wanted. I wanted it too bad and now I’m here.”

”Don’t we all have sins, gorgeous?” Shelton murmured. 

Sledge almost laughed, given the context. A group of criminals, picked off one by one. Instead, his eye was caught by the dining room table. 

He’d first taken notice of the ten little figurines before dinner the previous night, having thought they were cute. Now there was a noticeable difference - several were missing.

Sledge pulled out of Snafu’s grasp, walking toward the table and counting each of them. 

”There’s only seven.”

”So?”

”There’s seven of us left.”

”D’you think-“

A high scream cut Snafu off, making both of their heads snap toward the dining room window. 

They looked over in time to watch Leckie fall over, an axe buried in the man’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> This should have 10/11 chapters in total, not sure yet. Anyway read And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie, 10000/10 would recommend


End file.
